


Superfamily - Bedtime

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Married stony, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Stony Husbands, Superfamily, Superfamily Fluff, Toddler Peter, Tony and Steve putting Peter to bed, bathtime, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Tony and Steve give Peter a bath and put him to bed. Just pure Superfamily Fluff.





	Superfamily - Bedtime

“Daddy, help!” Peter squealed as he ran into Tony’s office with Steve behind him. 

Tony looked up from where he was working to see his son running towards him. A smile came across his face and he moved back from the desk so that he could let Peter climb onto his lap. 

Tony pulled him onto his lap and ruffled his hair. “What are you doing you little trouble maker?” 

Peter giggled and hid his head in Tony’s shoulder and Steve chuckled a bit. “Come on kiddo, we gotta get you a bath before you go to bed.” 

“No, I don’t wanna.” Peter said with a pout on his face. 

“And why don’t you want to take a bath?” Tony questioned. 

Peter shrugged and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Come on buddy. Let’s go get you a bath and then into bed. How about you sleep with us tonight.” Tony said.

Peter looked up at his dad with big brown eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah buddy.” Steve said as he ruffled his son’s curly brown hair. 

“Ok.” Peter said as Tony carried Peter to the bathroom and Steve followed behind him. 

—————

When they entered the bathroom, Steve started to fill the tub with warm water while Tony helped Peter out of his clothes. 

“Daddy, I do it by myself.” Peter said as he began to pull his shorts and undies down. 

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Alright little man, go ahead”. 

When Peter began to pull his shirt off, but it ended up getting stuck. “Daddy help!” 

Tony and Steve looked at each other before laughing and Tony helped Peter take off his shirt. 

After he was undressed, Steve pulled Peter under his arms and lifted him in the tub. Peter squealed in delight and started to splash the water. 

Steve chuckled while he grabbed the baby shampoo and started to wash Peter’s hair while Tony started to wash his body. Peter giggled the whole time, playing with his bath toys while his parents washed him. After lathering his body with soap, Steve grabbed a bucket of water before rinsing Peter off. 

“Alright kiddo, can you close your eyes for me so that I can wash your hair and the soap doesn’t get in?” Steve said.

Peter nodded and said “yes papa” before closing his eyes. 

Steve took the bucket of water and washed Peter’s hair, making sure to get all the soap out while Tony went to go grab the towel. When he was finished, he drained out the water from the tub before helping Peter stand up. 

Tony came back with the towel and started to dry Peter off. He scooped his son up, causing giggles to erupt from the toddler before walking out of the bathroom with Steve and into Peter’s room. He then told Peter to pick out a pair of night clothes before dressing him up and carrying him to their room. 

“Daddy, milk please?” Peter said. 

“Sure bud.” Tony said and as he was about to turn around and hand Peter to his husband, but Steve told him he’ll get it. Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and smiled at him. Steve pecked him back and smiled before leaving the room to go make a bottle. 

Tony settled into bed with Peter in his arms as he rubbed his back and while he hummed a tune. Steve returned a few minutes later with the warm bottle of milk and climbed into bed. 

“Papa, milk!” Peter squealed in delight while reaching out to grab the bottle. 

“Woah kiddo, papa’s coming to you with the milk buddy. It’s not going anywhere.” Tony said with a chuckle. 

“Daddy’s right buddy. The milk isn’t going anywhere.” Steve said. 

Peter just laughed, squealed and clapped his hands while jumping up and down excited to get his milk. Steve and Tony chuckled as their son’s actions. 

Tony settled Peter into between both of them while Steve gently put the bottle into his mouth. Peter drank the bottle of milk, which slowly made his eyes droopy before he fell asleep. Steve pulled the bottle aside and planted a kiss to Peter’s head and Tony did the same. Tony and Steve shared a kiss before telling each other “good night” and the whole family fell asleep, cuddled together.


End file.
